Whiteout's Reverie
by Blaze of the Summer Sun
Summary: Whiteout thinks about her family and wonders if they will ever find the peace and happiness she's always dreamed of.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Wings of Fire or any of its characters.**

* * *

Father, I never knew why the outside colors mattered so much to your heart. Everyone has another pigment under the glass. Sometimes you can see through to it, but sometimes it's a little bit foggy. I guess you never knew how to see through the murky ones. If your eyes could really see, you'd know that you and my brother were more like red apples and green apples than like apples and oranges. The skin was different, but the fruit was the same.

There was red in both of you; Brother was just better at hiding it. He smiled and the white from his teeth and the brightness in his eyes blocked out the darkness. He was mostly a softer shade when the blue dragon was around, but sometimes their colors clashed and twisted his into something scary. It would have happened a lot more if he hadn't made your spirit leave. Then Clearsight might not have gotten bright enough to send him under the stone and his color would have washed hers away.

I miss your eyes, Father. I miss the way they always showed what your mind was saying. I'm sorry that Brother's didn't; maybe if they had, the moons wouldn't have failed to tell me that you were leaving somewhere I'm not ready to follow. I don't know if his heart would have listened to any voice, but they might have listened to my eyes if I'd only looked harder. He was the only one who could find the texture of my soul; I should have done likewise for him.

But I never did and now it's too late. His scales are hidden and his soul is there with him. I can't turn back the sun and start a new draft. Life only goes one way, and even when it shakes and almost falls off its course, it never turns around.

It's not fair that so many of our sentences are left unfinished. Yours had a lot of angry words in it, without even a period or a comma to end your sorrow. It just got broken in the middle and Brother took the rest of the words with him. But he can't line them up into his own sentence; he'll have to wait until all four of the night's eyes are open to have enough light to find his own. Even then, I don't know if they'll fit together right. The story of the stars hasn't gotten there yet.

You were always missing something here. Wherever you are now, I hope you catch it and put it back in your heart where it belongs. Your future isn't with us anymore, but maybe the hole Brother ripped open was actually a doorway to something bright. I hope you find out how to make your soul glow again. Then I'll know how to find you in the tomorrow world.

So don't cry, Father. You won't be lonely for all days. When I'm finished writing my sentences in the books and my heart has flown as high as it can, I'll find the doorway and come through to you. Then maybe you'll look at me and see my clarity, the way it has always been, and Mother and I can soothe the angry welts in your mind away until you're as smooth as the pure snow.

I don't think my light will last long enough to see Brother's shine again. But maybe I can pass on a piece of my heart to a tomorrow dragon, and she can give it to the next one, all the way down the chain. And maybe we can heal him too.

I hope we can. Brother never got to be a free spirit. He was always a slave to the moons and the sunrise and the magic in his claws. No matter how hard we all tried, we couldn't find the key to unlock him. He almost spread his chains to all of us. I wonder if he would have froze me the way you did.

But I have to open up my heart and let the monsters out. They are more a prison than Brother's magic was. More than your yesterday was. You should try to let yours out too. Your heart will be a brighter color if you do, I promise.

And then we can fit our puzzle together the way we never could here. That's all I've ever dreamed of and wished for in my sleep. Maybe one day, millions of turns down the chain, my revelation of tomorrow will finally come true.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my take on Whiteout. I wrote this a few weeks back as a way to practice writing in different voices and ended up liking it, so I figured I'd share it with other people. If you enjoyed this and/or would like me to write more short stories like this, please leave a review! Feedback is always greatly appreciated.**

 **Also, if you're interested in seeing more of my writing, please go check out my other Wings of Fire fanfictions, _Wings of Spirit_ and _The Heart Brings You Hope_. Thank you again for your support!**


End file.
